HARRY POTTER!
by ehwwm
Summary: Bella has just discovered the Harry Potter series and is getting everyone in the house completely obsessed---exept edward! Actually edward hates the idea of it and agrees that it is pessimistic. But can he convince Bella?


**This story is an attempt to get my plot bunnies, who have run away, back. If you don't like it, it's ok. R&R please, even if you hate it. It will probably suck anyway. **

**also, it will be short. Sorry, but I don't have that much time to write, and plot bunnies are gone.**

**Another thing, I may end up deleting this if everyone says it sucks. But I will not be dissapointed...**

**1.Just a Pessimist**

**--**

**Epov**

"Bella, will you put that book down?"

She'd been reading for over an hour.

"No! I have to see what happens. An angry troll just came into Hogwarts!!"

"You're going to have more problems than an angry troll if you don't put that book down."

"But Hermoine's in the girls lavatory!!"

"Great, I'm glad she going in the guys. Actually, no,. That'd be pretty funny."

"And what exactly are you dying to do, Edward, besides piss me off and yell at me?!"

"Anything but sit here and wait for you to finish reading _Harry Pothead._ what is it? Your third time? You know what's gonna happen. You're pissing me off!"

**"**You sound just like Malfoy, Edward."

Who? remember i didn't read this, Bella?

"Well, I'm leaving. when you're ready to stop being antisocial, you can call me."

I went up to my room to listen to some music. Ever since Bella discovered Harry Potter, she's been too preoccupied to do... anything!! But at least she's protective of that book. I don't want anyone in this house reading it, ever, ever again. rose came in my door.

_Thank God Bella found that book. She hasn't bugged me ever since she started reading it. She doesn't even talk!!_

"Hey Edward. Where's your girlfriend?"She always knew how to get right to the point of pissing me off.

_That's right, oh yeah! She's in love with that book instead of you now. so sad, with the wedding coming up._

Sometimes, i _dispise_ being able to hear everything she's thinking. But this time, she's might be right.

"I get it, ok, she's addicted to that book. I can't get her to put it down." I'm hardly sure why I'm even defending her.

"No, it's great! I looove the sudden silence. It's like she dissapeared or something."

**Apov**

Yay! Bella gave me her book. I thought I would never get it out of her hands. She was on her third read, so she said she knew what would happen. She won't tell me anything. so I'm raeading it. It's sooooooooo long. what is with this lady? Everything she writes is all, 'Harry was so depressed' or 'Harry had a horrible life' or 'Harry's folks hated him' or stuff like that. I'll bet she had a bad childhood. Or maybe she's just a pessimist. Oh God! It's Edward. Then again why do I care? He wouldn't dare rip apart his girlfriend's book. "Hey, lookie! Bella gave me her book! And the lady who writes it is a pessimist who had a bad childhood!"

"I would dare rip apart my girlfriends book!"

"edward, you're not thaat mean, are you? Besides, she doesn't have the 2nd one yet, so she's free now. You should be thanking me!"

emmett walked in, "Yeah, edward. Now you can go make out with your girlfriend."

"There are TWO!!" edward took no notice of Emmett.

"No, seven. But you should tell her to stop being addicted now, while she has no good reason to ignore you. It'll take me awhile to finish this thing. Look at how long it is!"

YESSSSSSS!! They're gone. MHWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAAHAHAA!! Now I can read..._my precious..._

**Bpov**

I have got to get my hands on that second book. I know edward's mad and all, but that's his own fault. he won't read them. They're good. And JK Rowling is not a pessimist. Would a pessimist write such lovely things about Hogwarts? I think not!!

"oh, hey Edward. I'm sorry about the whole ignoring you th--"

"We need to talk.I don't approve of you reading this. It's pessimistic. And you dont DO anything exept read it anymore."

There he goes again. He's so stubborn sometimes.

"Oh so you read it now?"

"no.  
"so you're just being judgemental?"

"no. I'm trying to do what's best for you. when was the last time you went shopping with Alice?"

"early last week. What does that have to do with anything?"

"See, you've been being antisocial."

"Rosalie seems to like me this way."

Even if she is the only one.

"What do I have to do to make you stop reading it?"

oooooh! I KNOW!!

"And i'm not doing that so get it out of your head. I'd rather let you read it."

"oh, well then. All you have to do is..."

--

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Part 2 will be out soon. If I get reviews.**


End file.
